The present invention relates to apparatus for masking wheels, and more particularly to apparatus for protecting wheels while they are being washed or glossed.
The appearance and life of vehicular tires can be improved by cleaning (either by washing or applying a foaming tire cleaner), and/or then spraying on a tire gloss. The tire gloss and the foaming tire cleaner should be kept off the wheel as, at best they will leave a residue, and in some cases can stain or even be corrosive to the wheel or wheel cover (hub cap). Accordingly, there is a need for a protective removable wheel cover shield which will prevent mag wheels, customized wheels (i.e. chromed wheels, wheels with knock-offs), and wheel covers from being sprayed undesirably during the application of tire gloss or tire cleaner. The wheel cover shield preferably should be easily positioned over the wheel, held in place during spraying and easily removed. The wheel cover shield should preferably be available in various diameters to fit the assorted size wheels and wheel covers.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Patents concerning the art of protecting wheels during the application of tire gloss.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,206, Sampson discloses a mag tire wheel and wheel cover shield with a generally cylindrical flat flexible resilient disc of paper, plastic, or metal designed to cover the outer face of a mag tire wheel or wheel cover so that the tire can by sprayed with a polish or coating without spraying the wheel cover or mag wheel. The disc has a handle on the outer surface to help hold the disc against the mag wheel or wheel cover. A hard shield may extend outwardly from the disc handle to protect the user""s hand against spraying.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,599, Sherod et al. discloses a detachable wheel mask for temporarily covering an entire wheel of an automobile during washing and protecting the wheel from dirt while cleaning. The wheel mask includes a circular protective cover of a size corresponding with the wheel, a retaining element for fitting within a formed between the wheel rim and the tire to secure the protective cover to the wheel rim enclosing the wheel and a handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,972, Cailor et al. teaches that a wheel mask to protect the vehicle wheels during chemical treatment of the tires is a thin plastic molding having a circular concave body that includes a central hub having an exterior handle. The handle is inwardly open and formed of walls which project outwardly of the hub and are tapered to permit partial insertion of a handle of another mask, and the ridge walls are angled outwardly to enhance stacking of a plurality of masks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,389, Bradford discloses a wheel and wheel cover shield having a resilient shield member surface defined partially by a curved shield edge and having a shield surface area less than the surface area of the wheel or wheel cover to be protected. A handle assembly extending from the shield member including a hand grip.
A desirable feature in a wheel cover shield is that it is non-abrasive so that during use the shield will not scratch the wheel or the wheel cover. Also desirable is that the shield is sufficiently flexible and conforming that it is sealing. Weights are usually added to the rim to balance the wheel mounted with a tire, and particularly with mag wheels the weights can interfere with the seal, thereby creating an opening that allows tire gloss spray to seep onto the wheel or wheel cover. The wheel cover shield is sufficiently flexible to at least partially deform, therein covering the protruding weight. Another problem commonly encountered during the use of wheel cover shields is caused by a protruding air stem. An air stem is located inboard of the rim, and can protrude beyond the rim, thereby preventing the shield from sealing. Long air stems are often found on wheels fitted with wheel covers that simulate spoked or mag wheels. The wheel cover shield must be stiff enough that it can deflect the air stem, thereby maintaining a seal between the shield and the rim.
Furthermore, the wheel cover shield should be relatively inexpensive, resistant to chemicals, and sufficiently shock resistant that it does not easily break if dropped. The handle must enable the user to securely grip the wheel cover shield, even when the shield is covered with a slippery liquid.
Additionally, the wheel cover shield preferably is adjustable such that a single wheel cover shield can be modified for masking a range of wheel diameters. The wheel cover shield should desirably have an adjustable means that is quick, simple, accurate and durable. For instance, the process of changing the wheel cover shield from a 13 inch diameter wheel shield to a 15 inch diameter wheel shield should be quick, where quick is under 30 seconds. The process should be simple, where simple is defined as not requiring tools. The process of changing the wheel cover shield from one diameter wheel shield to another diameter wheel shield should be accurate, where accurate is defined as reproducibly forming a wheel cover shield, wherein the diameter of the shield is within a few thousandths of an inch of the desired diameter, and the shield has substantially no elipticity (e.g. it is perfectly circular). The adjustable shield is durable, wherein durable is defined as forming a good seal, an effective mask, and where under normal use the shield is interlocked (e.g. the adjustable means does not become dislodged or loosened) and the shield still meets all the operative criteria as previously enumerated.
The wheel cover shield is comprised of a base that is a substantially concave round discoid that is stiffened with rib-like ridges, where said base has an ergonomic apical non-slip handle and a planar sectional outer flange that has an engaging locking means; and a ring for a given size wheel, where the ring is comprised of a specific width annular plane with a fillet edge and, coextensive with the annular plane, an inner flange, which has an engagable locking means; wherein when the base is fitted with any ring the outer flange overlaps and is coaxial with the inner flange; and the engaging locking means is reversible secured by the engagable locking means.
The ring for a given size wheel is appropriately sized by using a width of the annular plane that extends the diameter of the ring, such that the diameter is sufficient to extend the fillet edge slightly beyond the rim of the wheel. A wider wheel requires a wider ring, and there is correspondingly a ring with an annular plane having a greater breadth. The dimensions of the inner flange of the ring and the outer flange of the base stay constant. This constancy enables one base to be universally adaptable for mounting rings ranging from 12-25 inches. It is anticipated that the rings can also be constructed so that a smaller diameter base can be used with smaller diameter rings, and a larger diameter base can be use with larger diameter rings.
The preferred locking means is comprised of an engaging locking means and an engagable locking means, where the engagable locking means is a receptacle with a raised retaining ridge or a depression, and the engaging locking means is a socket with a depression or a raised resisting ridge, wherein following the insertion of the socket into the receptacle, the base and ring are reversibly locked. The planar sectional outer flange is preferably symmetrically sectioned, such that the outer flange is comprised of two to eight angular sectional lengths separated by a comparable number of angular sectional spaces where there is no flange. The width of any given angular sectional space is wider than the angular length of the receptacle on the inner flange, such that prior to locking the ring and the base, the receptacles on the inner flange are intermeshed between the angular sectional spaces of the outer flange and the inner flange is flush with the outer flange. The leading edge of an angular sectional length on the outer flange is in effect an angular socket. By holding the ring stationary and rotating the base, the angular sockets are plugged into the angular receptacles. Raised ridges or depressions within the receptacle and on the socket prevent the socket from becoming unplugged. The degree of difficulty of unplugging is controlled by varying the morphological features of the raised ridges or depressions on the socket and the receptacle. The relative rigidity of the receptacle also affects the degree of difficulty. In the instant invention, the locking means is designed to be relatively easy to unlock so that switching rings is quick and simple, and undue torque is not required. The ring will not become unlocked unless the ring held and the base is counter rotated, therein unplugging the angular sectional length from the corresponding receptacle. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a leading edge of the angular section length has a radial ridge, and an entrance to the corresponding receptacle has a radial ridge, such that the socket can only enter when the entrance slightly widens under the force of the socket being pushed against the receptacle.
The base is preferably constructed so that it is relatively rigid through the selection of materials, reinforcement using ribbed ridges and the overall thickness of the base. The rings are constructed to be flexible enough so as to effect a good seal against the rim. The rings are preferably comprised of a plastic that is relatively tough. The fillet edge slopes away from the annular plane forming a lip that will slightly overlap the rim. The ring preferably does not have any ribbed ridges for reinforcement, but may have sectional lines along the perimeter of the inner flange to help center the base over the ring for a given size wheel.
The rings are preferably individually labeled with embossed or raised or decaled or printed lettering that indicates the wheel diameter. The wheel shield cover apparatus is used as follows. The diameter of the wheel is determined, and then the appropriate matching ring is mounted on the base. The shield is grasped and held with one hand, centered over the wheel, such that the rim and the rest of the wheel are masked. With another hand the spray is applied to the tire, and distributed smoothly over the tire.
The principal object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus for protecting wheels and wheel covers during the application of tire gloss.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus that will not be abrasive to a wheel or wheel cover.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus for shielding an assorted size of wheels and wheel configurations, wherein the diameter of the shield is adjustable, and the components of the apparatus are interchangeable.
A final object of the invention is to provide a wheel cover shield that has an adjustable means that is quick, simple, accurate and durable.